


Abuse Reactions

by showtunediva



Series: With Sweet Understanding Seymour's Your Man [3]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reactions of Audrey and other Little Shop of Horror Characters  to Audrey's  abusive relationship with Orin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in this story are very short and most of them do not have a lot of dialouge in. Most of them are reflections of Audrey feels about her abusive relationship with Orin. This story is rated for teen audience because of it's focus on Audrey and Orin's relationship and how Audrey is abused.

I'm a fish out of water here in Skid Row. I'm slightly more educated then most people but I have my own set of problems. I come from a family where my mother was verbally and physically abusive. My sisters are too young to understand what is going on so I have to really be strong for them. They definitely can't respect my mom so they look up to me a role model. I am relatively smart and was at the top of my high school class. I decided to drop out and move to Skid Row to try to get away from the abuse.

When I moved here a week ago I met three girls about my age Crystal Ronette and Chiffon. They work in a local ressturant as waitresses and lounge singers. I asked them if they knew of any places in town that were hiring. They told me of two places. The flower shop next to my apartment and a place called The Gutter. Ronette warned me that really sleazy people hang out there but I didn't think much of it. I have been working as a waitress there at nights for the past three weeks. I get paid kind of bad there so it couldn't hurt to apply at the flower shop too.

I met a guy named Orin. He seems to be the rebellious type. Not the type of guy I'm usually in to. The guys back home are sweet, caring and considerate. There aren't very many guys like that here on Skid Row.

Orin and I get along really good. At least we try too. He was nice to me on the first two dates but recently he started abusing me. Kind of similar to the way my mother verbally abused my dad when she was drunk. I know I'm better then all the names he calls me but I feel trapped.

" _Dirty slut."_

" _I'm not a slut."_

" _Yes you are"_

**_ Slap _ **

" _Orin, stop."_

" _I'll stop when I want to."_

**_ SLAP SLAP _ **

Orin is the only guy I have ever dated and I want this relationship to last a long time. He likes to see me in pain. I know this can't be too much of a good thing but I am even more scared of what will happen if I try to leave him

" _So dump the chump there are better guys out there for you."_

" _Yeah, like a certain little botanical genius."_

" _ Seymour _ _?" _

" _Yeah, that's right."_

" _I could never date_ _ Seymour _ _ we're just friends." _

Crystal Ronette and Chiffon can see right through me. They know I really like  Seymour a lot. I am conflicted. As I just said I don't know what would happen if I tried to leave Orin but it's interesting that I have romantic feelings for  Seymour . I wonder if he feels the same way about me. I am so afraid to ask him but even more afraid on if he feels the same way about me.

** Note ** : I am using this oneshot as a prologue to this fan fiction. It will basically set up the general idea for the upcoming chapters which will be different points of view about the abuse from the other four characters. I didn't want to include Orin at first but I figured it might be interesting to throw around a few ideas about his point of view. Comments and constructive criticsm are highly reccommened.. especially on the Orin chapters since I am new with writing about character and struggle with him a bit.


	2. I Can  Show You What The Meaning Of Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the scene where Orin comes to pick up Audrey for their date prior to the singing of Mushnik and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seymour's Point of View

After we had rung up the last customer for the day a motorcycle came to a dull roar in front of the store. I don't know many people in Skid Row who can afford a motorcycle.. except for Audrey's seedy boyfriend Orin.  
We conversed for awhile. He recognized me from all the news broadcasts about the Audrey II. When Audrey came out of the back room where she'd been getting ready she formally introduced us. " Seymour this is my boyfriend Orin Scrivello." He glared at her and then she added 'DDS" I could tell by her grimace that she is afraid of him. He went on and on about how Audrey II will be my ticket out of Skid Row and I should just move out of town and start my own business. I do plan on doing that eventually but not yet.. I have to wait until this place is fully of bankruptcy before I even think about opening my own place up.  
I know one thing for certain. I don't like the way Orin treats Audrey. He is THE biggest loser on Skid Row and a an even better creep. Mr. Mushnik is worried about her too. She tries to cover up her abuse but it's hard to cover up all the bruises that appear on her face after each fight with Orin. Orin doesn't love her. If he did he would not treat her so despicably.  
I, on the other hand care for Audrey deeply. I honestly think the feelings I have for her are feelings deeper than friendship. I know I could treat her with the kind of respect she needs to be treated with. I've always respected her and really enjoy being with her. I just wish I had enough courage to tell her how I felt. That would be great because I've been dying to know if she has the same feelings for me.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey II's point of view.

This guy Orin seems like a good dinner. I wonder what would make a good side dish. There seems to be a lot of discussion about Audrey's abusive relationship.  Seymour seems to care deeply for Audrey. Audrey seems conflicted. She loves Orin but seems to know  Seymour is a better match for her. I spoke to  Seymour .. he seemed to look shocked as if he couldn't believe I was a breathing thing. I suggested he kill Orin. He seems uneasy.. but he knows he hates how Orin treats Audrey. He seems conflicted too.

No matter what though Orin sure would make a good dinner.


	4. See Him The Way  I See Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronette's Point Of View

I've grown up on Skid Row. I know these streets, I know these people. I've known Orin longer than Audrey has and I know for a fact he's a little out there. I know he comes from a broken home with an abusive father. I can see he resembles his dad in the way he beats up Audrey. A lot of his patients and even his secretaries frequent the restaurant Crystal Chiffon and I work at and we hear all the about the strange ways he practices. It sounds real sketchy to us, almost illegal. It's like he has this bizarre fascination with other people's pain. It makes me sick to my stomach. I feel like he should be sued for malpractice. That would sure teach him a lesson.  
When Audrey started to date Orin I warned her about how strange he is. I don't think she fully listened to me. I want her to be happy and safe. I know she is trying to be strong for her little sisters so she can be a good role model to them. How much pain does she have to go through in the meanwhile? I can see Mr. Mushnik and Seymour are worried about her too. We all share equal confusion. Why is Audrey putting herself in this situation? Does she not realize she is torturing herself physically and emotionally by staying in it?  
Mascara can only cover up the physical bruises. Nothing can cover up the negative emotions I know she must feel inside about herself.  
I can see through right to the core of Orin's evil. I really wish she could. Things would be better for all of us that way. She would be happier. We'd be less worried. I really wish she could see that Seymour cares about her. I really want them to end up together because I know they'd be happy.


	5. How Can  I  Love Here Without Hurting Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and kudos to John Richards on Fanfiction.net for this suggestion. I struggle a lot with developing Orin's character so hopefully I do a good job with this vignette. Hope people have been enjoying this fic. I have decided to add more chapters to it. Thanks for reading!

When I was a baby I was highly observant of the way my father treated my mother. Of course I was little then so I didn't know right from wrong. As I grew from an infant into a toddler and then an older child my observances we still quiet but I noticed my mom was still getting beaten up. Sometimes I wanted to call the police but I didn't. I just sat back and watched like it was all okay.  
Flash Forward to my early 20s I have just opened my own dental practice on Skid Row and hang out at the bar quite frequently at nights hoping to get some action. I met a beautiful girl named Audrey who looked as if she was new to town. She works as bar tender. I flirted with her a bit then asked her to come home with me. She looked a little uncomfortable at first " I just met you ..shouldn't we get to know each other better first?" asked. She looked nervous. I wondered if someone else had told her I'm not the person she should be hanging out with. I have kind of a bad reputation in town that I'm trying to improve because it's making me lose clientele at the dentist office.  
I was nice to her at first but then something came over me.. I don't know what happened but I started talking dirty to her and hitting her. I could tell she didn't like it but she was too afraid to say anything..  
"Dirty slut"  
"I'm not a slut"  
"Yes you are"  
"No I'm not"  
"Yes you are"  
SLAP  
"ORIN STOP!  
SLAP SLAP SLAP  
I really do love Audrey. It's really hard to tell her in words for some reason. For some reason my actions don't seem to justify how I really feel about her. My home life definitely had a negative effect on how I treat Audrey and how I view women in general. I really wish I could change… it's hard to break a learned behavior.


	6. How Can  I Be Strong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Little Shop characters. Audrey's father and sisters are my own creation. I do into more depth on them in my fic Epilogue To The Three Matchmakers

On both a physical and emotional level the abuse continues to get worse. I don't know why I didn't listen to Ronette when she said Orin was bad news. I wish I never said yes to him when he first asked me out because I realize I am the most miserable I have ever been.  
I have to be strong both for myself and for my two younger sisters. The reason why I left my house in the first place was because I couldn't stand how my father and I were both being treated my mother who got both physically and verbally abusive when she was drunk. My sisters don't really understand what's going on and neither Daddy nor I could explain to them how much my mom is hurting both of us… it would scar them for life. I never knew I would end up in same type of relationship my father is in with my mother  
Orin and I have been dating for a month and a half. In the beginning I didn't think the abuse would be so bad and he was actually nice to me. Now he basically treats me like a slave and a servant. I don't want to be in that kind of relationship. I feel so shameful and disrespected.  
Would I be worse off or better off I left him? I can't decide. I want to be happy..and I know I'm not happy with Orin but there are not very many respectable guys on Skid Row….  
Well except maybe for Seymour, my co-worker from the flower shop but I don't really see anything romantic happening between us.  
Darlene and Debbie I want be strong for you guys.. I only wish I knew how to be.


	7. Admission of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next two chapters are in letter format.

Dear Audrey,  
I have had trouble expressing my feelings toward you for a long time. It's been difficult because from your point of view you most likely see the two of us as just friends. I see a stronger connection than that between us. For now let's focus on you.  
I detest the way Orin treats you. You are a beautiful person and deserve so much better then the lowlife creep that he is. If I were you, I wouldn't be too shy with expressing my feelings. You must feel scared to tell Orin how you feel. I can't imagine how afraid of him you truly are. What I do know is that that mascara can not cover up the emotional bruises you must have only the physical ones. Quite honestly no amount of make-up could cover the bruises on your face that seem to get more prominent every day.  
If it makes you feel better… I'm scared too. Mr. Mushnik and I are both scared for your safety and well being. We are so confused as to why you still want to stay with him if he treats you so awful. Your mom was abusive so I don't know why you'd put yourself through that emotional torment again.  
Just leave him… you'll feel a lot happier and I'll be able to sleep better at night.  
I remembered what I wanted to tell you at the beginning of the letter  
I love you … as more than a friend. I don't know if you feel the same way or not but I would be a much better candidate for a boyfriend for your than Orin is.  
Love,  
Seymour


	8. A Friend's Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronette's POV

Audrey,  
I am so worried about you. Crystal and Chiffon are too. We can see how poorly Orin treats you and can't fathom why you'd stay in the relationship. Before you started to date him I warned about how weird he is and how he came from an abusive home life. At least you have that in common. Sadly, I think that's the only thing that you do have in common. I don't know what other common ground the two of you have found.  
Do you see what I mean about how he seems to get a natural from high from other people's pain? He obviously loves to see you in pain and look so horrible the way you do all battered and bruised. All three of us are sick to our stomachs seeing how poorly he treats you. Hopefully you are beginning to see him for the sadistic monster he truly is.  
We love you and want what is best for you. Please consider leaving Orin.  
Love  
Ronette


	9. Still Waiting For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd perspective from Audrey II

I still contemplate what would make a good side dish with Orin. I haven't come up with any ideas yet. The more I think about eating him the more I long to have his insides slide down my throat. I can tell Seymour is still torn about feeding him to me but the more he sees how much he hurts Audrey the more I can tell he wants to hurt him…maybe not kill him but hurt him something terrible  
Seymour… get the guts to kill Orin and feed me something good!


	10. Second Thoughts and Letters Of  Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Ronette talk on the phone about a potential break up with Orin.

Today I took a personal day from work. I felt I wasn't going to be able to efficiently focus on what Mr. Mushnik wants me to do. Orin and I got into another fight last night. I do not know what set him off but he just started swearing and punching the wall and then he slapped me around like he usually does. I have severe second thoughts about wanting to stay in this relationship. I just can't take the depression and lack of sleep. I also don't want my personal life to affect my job and I am concerned that it possibly could.  
When I got home from my horrible evening with Orin I found two white envelopes stuck underneath my door. I was too tired to even think about reading them at that moment so I put them on my night stand. This morning after I called in sick to work I sat on the bed feeling sorry for myself. Then I opened the first letter. It was from Seymour. I almost died of happiness when I read it. I've liked him for the longest time but was afraid to say anything because A I knew Orin would get jealous and B I didn't know if Seymour felt the same way or not. In his letter Seymour told me her loves me and that if I wasn't dating Orin he would date me in a heartbeat and treat me with all the love and respect I need. Before I opened the second letter I thought about what Seymour had written to me long and hard. I promised myself I'd talk to him tomorrow privately during work.  
The second letter was from Ronette. Like Seymour's letter the basic point of it was basically telling how concerned her Crystal and Chiffon are about me and how much I should leave Orin. I am so blessed to have such good friends who care about me. I wish Orin could care for me in the same way.  
After I took a nap I decided to give Ronette a call, she picked up on the first ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Ronette, it's Audrey."  
I could almost see her smiling through the phone line  
:"Hey girl, did you get my letter?"  
"Yeah, I did. Thank you so much."  
"No problem."  
"Orin and I got into another fight last night.  
"A bad one?"  
"Almost as bad as the last one."  
"Do you see what I mean about how poorly he treats you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you wish you'd listened to me from the beginning?"  
"Yeah."  
"What do you think your next step will be?"  
"I don't know.. I definitely think I want to leave him.. I just don't know what his reaction would be."  
"Do you think the abuse could get worse if you leave him."  
"There's a 50.50 chance. And what would happen if he tried to hurt you guys or do damage to the store."  
"That chump ain't got nothing on us and I don' think Mr. Mushnik would let anything bad happen to the store."  
I smiled to myself.  
"Seymour really cares about you a lot too,, you know that right?"  
"I didn't before… but now I do.  
"Do you think you'd see yourself with him?"  
"Possibly. Did you know he wrote me a letter too?"  
"No, what did he say?"  
"That he was worried about that he loves me and that he would date me in a heartbeat if I wasn't dating Orin."  
"Honey, that's a sign. I think you should talk to him."  
"You really think we could be a couple?"  
"Definitely."  
"Okay then I'll talk to him tomorrow at some point.. probably during lunch break."  
"We love you Audrey."  
"I love you guys too. You're the best friends a girl could ever ask for."  
The line went dead.  
I don't know where I'd be with out Crystal Ronette and Chiffon. If I had never met them I would probably be the loneliest person on Skid Row


	11. The Truth Comes  Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour talks to Audrey about the abuse and Audrey and Seymour admit to eachother that they have feelings for each other.

Today Audrey wasn't at work. Mr. Mushnik said she was sick but I had a sneaking suspicion that her reason had something to do with Orin's abuse. Right after we closed up shop for the day I ran right next door to Audrey's apartment and knocked on the door.  
She answered right away. She looked tired. I wondered if she'd slept at all the night before.  
"Hi Seymour."  
"Hey. You weren't at work today I figured I'd come by to check up on ya, Mr. Mushnik and I are both really worried about you."  
Audrey smiled " Both of you are so thoughtful. Come on in."  
She ushered me inside  
"Do you want anything to drink?"  
"Water's fine, thanks"  
"I'll get that for ya. Take a seat."  
I sat in the easy chair that was facing the couch. Audrey came back in a moment with my water and then took a seat on the couch.  
"You look horrible." I observed  
"Yeah I barely slept last night after my fight with Orin last night. That's why I didn't come in today. I needed to get my thoughts together and didn't think I would be in the right mind to be able to focus on serving the customers."  
"What happened?"  
"Oh the usual. Same verbal slurs The physical violence just keeps getting worse." She indicated a fresh bruise located above her right eye.  
"This baffles me Audrey."  
"What does Seymour?"  
"Why you're still with Orin if you know he treats you so poorly."  
"He's the only fellla I got. No other guys on Skid Row are good enough for me."  
My face burned. I was so infuriated with Orin for the way he was ruining Audrey's self-esteem.  
"Audrey, Did you get me letter?"  
Audrey smiled "Yes, I did. Thank you Seymour. I really appreciate it."  
"Did you know I meant what I said at the end when I said that I love you?"  
Audrey blushed.. clearly embarrassed about something.  
"Yes. Truth is Seymour, I really like you a lot too. I've been afraid to say anything to you though."  
The flame lessened from my cheeks and I broke into a smile.  
"Why?"  
"Fear you wouldn't feel the same and what Orin's reaction would be if he found out I had feelings for someone else."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. I too had been worried that Audrey didn't feel the same way. No w I knew I had nothing to worry about.  
I got up from the chair,moved over to the couch and let Audrey lean in against me.  
"I'm glad we have our feelings for each other out in the open. It's good to be on the same page."  
"Seymour, I'm scared."  
"What makes you the most scared?"  
"The fact that I moved away from home to get away from this kind of situation.. I was sick of being the victim.. now the cycle is repeating itself. I've never been so unhappy."  
I felt moisture on my sleeve and knew right away that she was crying.  
"I reached in to my shirt pocket and grabbed a tissue  
"Audrey, please don't cry."  
It was too late for her to control her tears so all I could to was take her in my arms and hold her tight,  
"Audrey, why don't you just break up with him?"  
"As I just said I am so afraid of how he'd react.. the violence could get worse then it is right now."  
"Audrey, you're only torturing yourself by staying in this relationship. I hate seeing you suffer like this."  
We sat in silence.  
Silence is golden though. That' s all we really needed to signify that we were meant to be together.


	12. Standing   Up For Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts from Audrey's Diary

Wednesday November 4th  11:40pm

Feeling sorry for myself? Completely over. Time get back on the right track emotionally. I can't let this drag me down anymore. In order to be a good role model for my sisters I need to stand up to Orin and break the relationship up. There is no love between us at all so there's really no point in staying together with him. We are having a date night tomorrow night. That's when I will drop the bombshell.

Friday morning November 6th

Last night I had a talk with Orin about our realationship. It did not go as well as I had planned but I managed to escape the date with a small bruise on my arm… much better in opposition to all the bigger bruises he has given me over time.

Here's how the conversation went

"Orin, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Our relationship."

"What's the problem I treat you well enough don't I?"

I sighed

"Honestly, Orin you really don't"

"I love you though Audrey."

"You have an odd way of showing it."

His cheeks flame

"There's not another guy is there?"

I intentionally choose not to bring up the fact I have feelings for  Seymour .

"No, Orin.. there's no one else."

"Dirty slut, you're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

He brings out his fist

** SLAP **

"Orin, stop!"

"I'll stop when I want"

** Slap Slap Slap **

I jump up from the couch. He chases me around the room lunging at me. I dodge his hands as they try to reach for me. He corners me against a wall.

"Why are you gonna leave me?"

"Can you give me any reasons to stay?" I counter.

He is silent. He slaps me again instead.

I run into the kitchen and lock the door behind me… who knew that kitchen doors came with locks. They actually work really well in an emergency.

"Audrey let me in"

Shaking, I pick up the phone and dial 911. The dispatcher answers. I tell him Orin's address and report domestic abuse. I unlock the door and Orin is standing there sneering at me. "Who was on the phone?"

"No one."

Theree minutes later the cops arrive to aresst Orin. He takes off down the driveway and the cop chase him until Orin finally gives up and lets them arrest him. He says nothing but shoots me a stony glare as he is put into the squad car.

I go back into the house and check the damages. Then I call Chiffon.

"Can you come to Orin's?"

"Did you have another bad night?"

"No, actually quite the opposite. Orin's in jail. I broke up with him."

There is silence for a bit then I hold the phone away from my ear as she screams.

" I'm so happy for you. I'll be over to pick you in a little bit."

The phone goes dead.

I hang up feeling the happiest I have ever felt as well as vindicated for finally overcoming this vicious cycle of abuse.


	13. Jubilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Little Shop friends celebrate Audrey's break up with Orin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I do not own any Little Shop character aside from the ones I have created which are Audrey's father and sisters which are mentioned in Chapter 1 but are explored deeper in my second full length Little Shop fic Epilouge To The Three Matchmakers

The phone rang at 8:30pm. Audrey was supposed to be out on a date with Orin . I figured things were the same as always but why would she be calling me in the middle of her date? This was unlike her. "Hey Chiffon." "Hey girl? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Orin?" "Yeah I'm still at his place. Can you come pick me up?" I was confused..even more confused then when I had answered her call. "Did you have another bad night?" I could see Audrey was smiling through the phone. "Quite the opposite actually." "What happened?" "I broke up with Orin. He's out of my life for good." I almost dropped the phone and started to scream. Crystal and Ronette came in from the other room. "What's going on ?" they asked in unison I caught my breath. "Audrey's on the phone. She broke up with Orin." Elated screams erupted from my other two friends. Ronette grabbed the phone out of my hands. "Audrey, it's Ronette. We're so proud of you. Are you home?" "No, I'm still at Orin's place. I was actually calling to see if Chiffon could come pick me up" I took the phone back and said "I'll be there in about 10 minutes or so." As soon as I hung up the phone I hugged Crystal and Ronette. They were crying tears of joy. "I am so happy she finally dumped Orin." Ronette said. "Me too." Crystal said. I broke away from the embrace and went to the closet to get my jacket. "Can you guys to me a favor and give Seymour a call? I think he should hear this wonderful news too." Ronette nodded. "I'll take care of that. We should all celebrate tonight." I left the apartment and began the 10 minute walk to the sleaziest part of Skid Row where Orin formerly resided. As I walked up the drive way to Orin's house I noticed the lights were still on. Audrey must have done that for my sake. I entered the house and was shocked by the mess I saw in the living room. This must been the scene of their latest battle. Audrey was armed with a broom and shovel and was sweeping up broken shards of glass. "I see you're cleaning up the aftermath of the battle." I said Audrey nodded. "Do you have any wounds from this recent battle? I asked. "Not many. Let me just finishing cleaning this mess up and then we can leave." It didn't take her long to finish cleaning. Audrey closed all the lights and shut the door behind her closing the door to a past she most definitely didn't deserve to remember. We got back to the apartment and Seymour was sitting on the couch. He immediately got up to embrace Audrey. "Audrey, I'm so happy you dumped Orin." Audrey kissed Seymour lightly on the cheek. "I am too. Now the two of us can form a relationship and I don't have to feel like I'm cheating on him." "We want **ALL** the details" Ronette said excitedly. Audrey looked exhausted yet incredibly relieved to be done with the emotional turmoil her relationship with Orin had been causing her "Well, I stated off like any other date. We were snuggled on his couch watching movies and I told him I needed to talk to him." "Were you up front and honest with him about the relationship and how he has been treating you? "Yes I was. He was totally clueless to the fact that he was being abusive to me. He accused me of cheating on him and threw a few vases against the wall and slapped me again?" "What did you do next? Seymour asked "Locked myself in the kitchen and called the police reporting him for domestic violence." We all screamed in celebratory delight. Seymour wrapped Audrey in another embrace. "Audrey, we're all so happy for you." Ronette said. "And you should be proud of yourself too. You did a great thing by standing up to Orin," I said "I am proud of myself. I am happy that I won't have to deal with Orin's abusive behavior anymore." I brought out glasses of root beer from the kitchen and passed them around "Let's toast to a new beginning." I said Everyone took a glass. Seymour said " To our future together." And we clinked our glasses in salute.


End file.
